


Mommy In The Middle

by BlackViking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Cheating, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/F, Family Bonding, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, gp Alex, gp kara, slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackViking/pseuds/BlackViking
Summary: One beautiful morning, Kara awakens her sister, Alex with a delicious BJ which quickly escalates to full-on intimacy; their rudely interrupted by their mother. Behind closed doors, the sister's plot a course of having a family merger.





	1. Good Morning, Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes Alex up with the usual; Eliza wants to get more involved with her children, Alex and Kara wants to add more to the family.

Alex moans in her sleep, dreaming of the neighbor next door; her supple breast and wide juicy ass in her face while she sucks her cock to the hilt. Alex felt strange as she drew close to climaxing in the woman's mouth. Alex awoke to her cock in another's mouth that wasn't her neighbor's. Alex yawns, stretching her arms and arching her back; she opens her eyes to see her adoptive sister sucking on her dick. Tanned hands reach to feel the soft mid-night curly hair. A smile form on Alex's lips as she exhales from the warm sensation of Kara's bronze supple lips and pink tongue.

It's the second time this week that Kara deliberately wakes her up with a blowjob. Alex wasn't complaining, no, she quite well likes it this way. Alex looked up from her pillow. Kara was sucking her thick, eight-inch cock. Alex tense her jaws as Kara's tongue played around her pink bulbous head. Another hand went to her sister's head, feeding her cock deeper inside; Alex could feel the back of her throat.

"Good morning!" Alex started. 

Kara came up, strands of pre-cum and saliva connecting from her lips to Alex cock, "good morning." Kara said, stroking her big sister's cock. She places a kiss on the tip and licks the slit. 

"What brought this on?" Alex took hold of her cock at the base, tapping the head of her cock on Kara's exposed tongue. Waking up for Alex with her cock buried in her sister's throat doesn't happen often, but when Kara's does it, it's usually something that she wants.

"Should there be a reason wanting to suck you in the morning?"

"No. I prefer this way, but you normally don't; so I'm inclined to believe that you want something in return." 

"Not this time, sis," Kara kisses her ballsack, sucking one in her mouth. "I saw your cock when I snuck in to steal a pair of underwear, and your cock was straining against those shorts. You were rock hard, and I needed to relieve myself anyway so, why not, right?" Kara continued to suck Alex cock, burrowing her mouth on Alex's long dick. 

"You smell so good, Alex. I want to swallow your cum, feel it on my face," Kara leaned forward, burying her face in Alex's wet balls, inhaling her musky scent as if her life depended on it. Kara enveloped the light hairy balls in her mouth, stroking Alex's shaft faster. The tip drooled with pre-cum seeping down the length.

"Kara,  _Kara_ ," Alex half grunts it out, her one hand wanting to grip Kara tighter, her other itching to pull her mouth back on her dick. Alex tried to find Kara's eyes, but she was too far gone, and buried into Alex, stuck on like a leech and Alex thought if she wanted to pull her away from her balls, her skin would come with it. Kara, not wanting to be left out, lift her leg over Alex's head. Her short but fat 6.5-inch cock swayed in her big sister's face. Kara reached down, her brown hand wrapped around the base; she gave a few tugs, and she was ready to go. She lowered herself down until she felt the warmth of Alex's mouth sucks in her dick.

"Oh yeah, that's good," Kara stated as she went to suck Alex more. Alex gagged as Kara bounce her tone, juicy hips atop her face, feeding inch by inch of her penis in Alex. Both their cocks wet and drenched by the other, wet slapping sounds filled the room as both their mouths overflowed with juices seeping from the corners. Neither sister slowed, giving each other pure ramming of facefucking: Kara holding under Alex's thighs, her full, supple lips wrapped tight as Alex plunged her dick. And Alex allows Kara to ram her face, her little sister's heavy sack smacking on her forehead and nose.

The Danvers in their sixty-nine, slamming each their dick in the other's mouth. The passion burn within them, intoxicating aroma filled the air as they go pound for pound. Kara sat up, her thick, tone ass; she smothers her sister, "lick my ass." Alex obliges her; sticking her tongue inside the tight hole. Kara strokes her cock while she rides Alex's mouth. Alex dick throbbed in her hand, while she fed on Kara's asshole, she spat and drooled; enjoying on how Kara twerks her black cheeks on her face. Alex's features were sleek with sweat and Kara's juices that leak below. 

With a tap on her ass; Kara rose to dipped her dark balls in Alex's mouth, 

Kara moaned, her light blue eyes bright and filled with a raging lust for dick. She bit her lip, her nipples so hard against her fitted shirt that came to her slim waist. Her hand stroked faster and faster. One hand on her cock and the other kneading her left breast, tweaking her brown nipple, working in and out at different rhythms; her raging hormones working past each other as she squirms and groans atop her sister. Alex had had a big crush was on Kara for nearly three years, but she had noticed how sexy her step-sister was. Her moderate size boobs, her shapely ass, her gorgeous face. Even her glasses when she wore them were hot. Alex looked up to see blue eyes peering back at me, glossy with lusts as Kara twirled her ass; Alex's tongue was swirling about the balls.

And the way she sucked; it was awesome. Alex groaned, her balls clenching. Juices dribbled down her thighs as she savored the taste. She took as much as Kara's testes as possible. The fat sack filled her mouth, brushing the back of her throat. Kara's right hand fisted the base of Alex's cock as she slid her lips up and down, sucking the entire length. 

_Meanwhile, Eliza prepares food for her daughters and hums a soft tune._

Kara's back was to the wall, her legs and arms wrapped around Alex's waist and shoulders, her asscheeks; spread in the palms of her sister's hands as she drives her long cock in her ass. They've been fucking for the past hour. Alex kissed Kara deeply, shoving her tongue down her throat. Kara did love how dominating Alex can be when fucking, of course, it was something they both share.

"Oh, I'm about to cum, Kara. Squeeze your asshole for me; squeeze my cum from my dick with your ass." Alex kept going, sliding her cock in and out of Kara. Alex fucks Kara for a few more seconds before throwing her on the bed. Alex glared down at the juicy she's about to ravage once more

Alex pressed forward. She groaned, the tip of her dick sliding into Kara's tight ass. Pleasure shivered through Alex; her hot cheeks wrapped about her cock. Kara cried, her eyes fluttering in her head as Alex pressed forward, deeper into her ass. Such liquid warmth embraced Alex. Such hot passion engulfed her dick. Eyes rolled back into her head as she savored the joy of being in Kara's most treasure hole.

Kara wiggled her hips, stirring Alex cock around her hot hole. The very hole that Kara shits from, “oh, my god, Kara,” Alex moaned. “Oh, my god, this is so hot,” Alex came to a halt as she didn't fuck Kara but savored the taboo thrill of Kara wrapped about her cock. Through grit teeth, Alex groaned at Kara's tightening her asshole around her dick. Alex gripped her hips, staring into her little sister's eyes. They were glossy with pleasure as they shared a deep, passionate kiss. Alex then took Kara's arms and folded them at the top her full cheeks; she drew back her cock and slowly slid it through. Kara moaned aloud, biting her lips at the smooth transition, she clenched on the dick. Hot friction burned down Alex shaft. Juices dribbled down their thighs, so warm and sticky. Alex pulled out more and more of her cock, glistening with juices. Alex then used her other hand to grab Kara's thick, jet black hair and slammed into her depths.

Alex was reaching her limits soon with each slam of her hips to Kara's cheeks; she drew close to cumming. "Alex,” Kara moaned, her back arching. "Oh, yes, fuck your naughty sister! Give me that dick!" The whimpering squeals of little sister came as Alex's hips pumped, picking up speed. Her breasts bounced as she savored the tight, hot embrace, driving her dick over and over into Kara's warm, wet flesh. 

"I'm cumming!" They both said in unison. Kara stroked her cock at a faster pace, and Alex pounded harder, faster in Kara's ass. They kissed hard as their wet tongues fought for dominance in the other's mouth.

"KARA! ALEX! BREAKFAST IS READY!!" Yelled their mother, that loud voice; it was enough to knock them both out of their trans. Their chest heaved and sweat pooled on their body. 

"Damn," Alex stated. She rolled her eyes at their mother's interference.

"Me too, fuck, I need to cum right now," Kara said. Her protruding cock in her with Alex's in her ass still. "What do we do?" Kara said softly with a slight sway of her hips. Despite her mother's voice; Kara wants to continue. But she knows how obedient her sister is when it comes to their mom.

"Come on, Kara; mom's callin' and you know how she gets when we don't move fast enough."

"Yeah, yeah," she huffs, "okay. But tonight I'm fucking _your_ ass!"

"No way. I may have a long dick, but your shit is too thick for my asshole; remember that time at the carnival, never again." Kara grins knowingly, the thought of how tight Alex was that day; in a restroom full of people. Kara took advantage of Alex in one of the stalls; sliding her cock in between her cheeks. That day was one of the best days of Kara's life, of course, Alex didn't appreciate the slick move by her sister; that's when she waited that night for their mother to leave and she tied Kara to her bed, spread eagle and fuck had her revenge. But in the end, Kara came out on top; she was a slut to having her ass fuck with a big cock such as Alex. Since then the young Danvers would do anything to make Alex upset that would lead to having her black, muscular butt pounded.

"Glad you girls could make it," Eliza said while sipping her tea; her eyes focus on each of her daughter's raging hard-on. "What took you both so long?" Neither one of them said a word as they ate, avoiding eye contact. Eliza had a mind of what her kids were doing, but she thought it to be a phase and they would grow out of it, of course, that wasn't the case. If she had to admit, she wishes her kids would come to her for help; she knows it's wrong to have these emotions but not having anyone in her life at the moment took a toll on her sex life.

For years Eliza has also felt less of a mother, since how her children did not involve her in their bonding and she feels terrible for not helping the,m with their 'urges.' Eliza had vowed to be more in their lives; even it meant becoming more than a mother. 

"Finish your breakfast, and Kara cut the grass after you finish your food; Alex, you'll see me afterward." Eliza left from the table, her morning her face with a frown. Alex knew they were in trouble. Kara was first to go with a wink towards her sister and pump with her hips; signifying Alex, she'll be seeing her tonight. Alex smirked, eating the rest of her food, clean the dishes and went to see her mother. When Alex came to the second level of the house, she saw Kara wearing her Superman wife beater and loose shorts that gloriously showed off her athletic legs. For a sixteen-year-old, Kara's body was mature of a grown: her breast, her strong figure and that ass, damn, Alex loved that fat thing to death. She felt her cock hardening at the thought of plowing that fucker 'til the morning. 

Alex brown eyes focus on Kara's thighs, the muscles tensing as she pushed the lawnmower. Alex looked stared as she saw the nice tent forming in her shorts. Alex watched as Kara finish cutting the grass and went to the back of the house where she spoke to the neighbor's daughter; Alex smiled as the two became a bit touchy-touchy. _Was Kara trying to add more punch to the bowl?_ Alex wonders. It didn't matter; for as they say: "the more, the merrier." However, Lillian was a different case.

Alex made her way to her mother with a hard-on from the little show in the backyard. "Jeez, Kara," Alex whispers, Kara gets a hard-on from almost anything that gets her blood running. Alex licked her dry lips and imagines the thick, veiny dick in her ass again; perhaps she'll let Kara fuck her tonight.

Nah, she'd rather Kara suck her off when she goes to sleep.


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets a friend, Alex slowly brings her mother into the fold. The Danvers girl's plan for their mother's coronation.

"Close the door, Alex," she did as told. Alex came a little further in the room; that door she thought closed was slightly open to the hallway.

"What's up, mom," Alex said, her mother's blonde hair was in a ponytail that slightly bounced back and forth as she wiped across her face with a Clearasil wipe. She was still wearing her nightgown that hugged her ample ass as she is bent over, her ass wiggling along with her ponytail. Alex couldn't help but stare at her mother's ass while she took a seat at the foot of the bed. Alex still has a hard-on from watching Kara, and now her mother is giving her a show.

Eliza stood in front of Alex, "what do you see when you look at me, Alex?"

"What?" Alex said in shock. Alex had a notion of what her mother was asking; she was in her late forties coming into her fifties. She may have been old, but she worked out multiple times a week, so her mother's body looked great compared to other women her age. But her greatest asset(Alex thought)was her ass. Alex may have an ass fetish. Her mother over the years complained about it majority of the time. No matter her diet or how much she worked out she never lost any of her ass. It would become more shape and cause every man, or woman to drool over the damn piece of meat. Kara was jealous of their dad. Every time she stared at it, Kara would fantasize about what it would be like to have their mother bent over on all fours while she's looking down at that wide ass jiggling away as she pounds it to oblivion.

It's a confession that Alex knows alone about her sister; sometimes it would go to the extent of Kara watching her in the shower while jerking off in her panties. 

"Alex?" Eliza snaps Alex from her thoughts.  

"Why are you asking me this, mom?" Alex knew what this was; it would start the same every time her mother would feel stress, or in this case when her daughter's fuck and don't include their mother. Still, Alex played her game, but she'll have to do it right, no slow jam; go directly into the teasing. Alex knows her father has denied her mom sex because of his busy schedule; he was a hard worker and provided as he was supposed to, but Eliza has needs and Alex's been waiting for quite some time now for this moment. Slowly over the past month, Alex has been luring her mom with temptation: wearing short to tight that showed off her bulge, wearing a shirt too little for her breast and with no bra; her nipples on full display.

"I want to know if I'm pretty," Alex took hold of her mother's hand; she could smell the lust rising from her mom's nether's. Alex places her alongside her, close to her hips as she kisses her temple to her cheek.

"Mom, you are beautiful, and I'll always love you, whatever you need. I'll help you get through it, okay?"

As they separated, Alex felt there was a reluctance on her part to let Eliza go, and her mind soared to the possibilities! Alex looked into her eyes and asked how she had been, honestly, and her mother just replied, “OK.” 

Alex pulled her mother close once again and told her it would be much better now that they were together. Eliza smiled and wrapped her arms around Alex and replied, “Everything is always better when you are with me.” Eliza assured her with an additional tug on her shoulders. Her mother smelled good, like lavender. Alex was hard with desire and held her hips back a bit to not let her know what was brewing in her impure thoughts! Again Alex kissed the top of her mom's head and resisted the urge to pull her chin up to kiss her lips. She sighed and said, “that’s nice. I like this.” Alex then told her that they would be doing a lot of this from now on.

Eliza look into her daughter's eyes, a solemn silence fell over them, and for a moment Eliza felt something inside her, hope. Eliza held hold on for but a second longer; she eventually pushes Alex away and told her to clean the gutter. Alex headed for her bedroom and changed into more suitable clothes thinking all the while of what she would like to do with her mother and how she could accomplish it. 

* * *

Kara pushed and pulled the lawn mower, cutting the thick grass in the hot morning sun. Sweat rolled down her dark skin and built under her armpits and lower regions. Kara hummed to herself as she loves doing. A few cars drove by, honking at her; Kara waved her hand at the young teen in the vehicle with his friend and his dad. After, Kara sat the mower on the sidewalk, cleaning the blade under of fresh cut grass.

As Kara cleaned, she thought about her sister and how she was going to fuck her, in her mind she thought of tying Alex down and taking her that way. And indeed, Alex would be gagged so she could hear the muffled moans. Kara admits that their sister relationship was weird, but it's something they both enjoyed. Kara place the bag of trash in the garbage and the mower in the storage area; she was on her way to freshen up she saw her Mike's girlfriend, Lena. She was relaxing in the sun wearing a hunter green bikini set; a giant pink umbrella stood over her to block the sun from her smooth porcelain skin. Kara notices how supple her breast was and her tone, curvy, thick thighs attach to her wide hips connecting to that fat bubble butt ass. Kara never took notice because of her friendship with Mike, but damn if she wanted to break it now.

Kara stared lustfully at her neighbor. Lena was beautiful, the most popular girl at school and head cheerleader, school president and she were dating star quarterback. Only seventeen with a body sculpted and mature as a woman. Kara leaned against the iron gate, Lena hasn't noticed her... yet. Kara took a small rock and tossed it behind her to catch the girl's attention. 

"Kara!" Lena said in shock. "I had no idea you lived next door to me." It had been a little over a week since Lena moved to the city and settled next door. The young Luthor came over to where Kara was standing,m her hips swaying and her tits jiggle as she walked over. Her taut form gives Kara the chills and makes her blood pump into her dick. Lena stood face to face now, a smile on her face. Kara could see the erected nipple poking through the thin material. "Damn, I thought I was the only one on this block."

"Yeah, I should've said something sooner," Kara nervously rubbed the back of her head. She's always had a thing for Lena, despite her sex acts with her sister. They were friends, and Kara didn't want to disrupt that along with breaking her friendship with boring Mike; according to Lena. 

"So, what are you doing?" Kara loved the way Lena's voice sounds, the seduction that plays behind it; so smooth and sexy. Kara couldn't resist, the beast in her shorts demands an audience with Lena's lips, tits, pussy, and that pink little asshole.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kara raised her arms towards the gate, showing off her muscles, knowing how Lena once confessing to heer how much she loves her body. Of, course, Lena said it in the heat of working out with Kara but still, a girl's gotta try, and that is what Kara was doing. 

"Kara?" Lena bit her lip, her green eyes outlining the definition, savoring every stretch of the muscle Kara tense. Lena knows how much of a flirt Kara can be, especially on their first time meeting on the field; Kara showed off the entire time as star wide receiver and Lena admits Kara looked delicious in her uniform. Lena didn't realize how close she was to the gate when she felt Kara's hand on her hips, caressing the side of her ass. "Kara, come on, I'm with Mike; your friend." Lena tried to fight back the heat rising between her legs; she knew about Kara's appendage which made her all the more wet in her panties.

"Then why are you rubbing my dick then?" Lena looked down to see that her hand was on Kara's cock, molesting it through her shorts."Come on, Lena, just a taste, yeah? No harm in that, right?" Kara pushed her hips forward as Lena's hand now held a firm grip.

"Kara--" The garage door slid open, and Lena moved back with Kara doing the same. It was her mother, Lillian Luthor and she was not a fan of Kara. Lena scurried away as if nothing was the matter. Kara licked her lips as she watches Lena's round ass bounce as she sped to her mother. Lena looked over her shoulder; she smiles as Kara rubs her pumps her cock. Lena mouths bye when her mother comes into view with bags of grocery.

"Almost girl, almost," Kara says while tapping her cock. She may be in a family relationship with Alex but who says a threesome can't have more than three people, provided Alex's plan goes through with their mom. 

* * *

It was several hours later when Eliza called her children for dinner, and Alex and Kara came into the kitchen. They both sat on opposite sides while their mother was in the middle. They ate, chatting about today's events and so forth. Alex kept the bit of Lena to herself; she wanted to know how Kara was going to pull that off, especially with Lillian not liking her and all. The night was upon them, and Kara reassured Alex she'll be in her room later on to fuck her ass; again Alex welcome the attempt but her mind was on other thoughts and she believes now is as good of a time as any.

"Hey, Kara, remember what we talked about, about mom?"

"Sure, why? Did she say anything?" Kara eagerly awaited Alex words.

"No, you can't go around and ask your mom if you want to have sex," Alex told her, "she needs to be a gradual build up. Tell you what, I have a plan, but it needs to work with mom getting out of the house."

"The house, why?"

"Remember Hank's?" 

"OH. MY. G-- Alex! You are a genius." Kara jumped in her sister's arms. "She won't see it coming and damn, thinking about her lips is getting me hard." Kara humps against Alex's chest.

"Oh, I know but since how I made up the plan; how's about me getting that mouth tonight?" Her hands squeeze Kara's ass while sticking a finger between her cheeks to her ass.

"Oh, I was going to do that anyway; I know how easier it is for you to fall asleep when you get your goodnight kiss."

"Your the best, Kara."

"I know."


	3. Mommy's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza gives in to her desire's.

Upon Alex's arrival, she scooped her mother up in her arms and held her tightly to her chest. For a moment Eliza seemed shocked by the enthusiasm of Alex's embrace, but soon melted into her daughter's arms and relaxed. Alex pulled back, kissing the top of her head, "I missed you, mom." Alex held her hand, "ready to go?" The drive was long and comfortable as Alex could make it for her mother. She treated her Eliza to fancy places like a date, wooing her for the special gift she was to receive from her loving daughter.

Alex pulled the chair for her mother to sit in; she had taken her to a place where no one would recognize them but heads still turned in their direction; they couldn't escape the "age difference" glare. They paid no mind and continued. Eliza giggled and replied, “I almost get the feeling you're trying to seduce me like a girlfriend!”

“I am, you’re the most beautiful woman I have ever held in my arms, and I hope the last ever to hold!” It's words Alex would come to regret, but for this moment they deemed appropriate to use.

Eliza looks at her and said nothing, letting Alex hold her hand tightly. “Forever is a long time sweety,” she said and twisted her hand from her daughter's. Alex words were sweet, and Eliza even overlooked the fact that Alex was treating her like a girlfriend. But how could she feel this way when someone else younger would come?

"It doesn't matter, I like being near you," Alex smiles.

"I hope you don’t find a girlfriend too soon, in that case.” Eliza hopes in her heart that Alex doesn't; it was selfish, yes but the loves she felt for her daughters was more than they could know, maybe even more than Eliza knew herself.

Alex replied, “I told you I already found my girlfriend, the one I have always loved. And the one who has always loved me and I know always will love me. I am not going through the emotional headaches of relationship – here we have perfect peace and love.” Alex reached out to grab her Eliza's hand; she brought it to her lips. Eliza again gave Alex a strange quizzical look. At this point, nothing else should surprise her(little did she know.)

_Two hours later_

"What is this place? Never heard of it." Eliza ask intrigued.

"Remember the artwork Kara did for Hank's wife, M'gann? Well, his wife has a special relationship with Kara and me, and from time to time we shoot photo's with her and get paid. You're going to love it; I promise, today is a special shoot I want." Alex said, holding her mom from behind, arms around her waist. Her chin rested on her mother's shoulder, kissing her cheek — a light shade of pink forming on her thin cheeks. Eliza welcome her daughter's affectionate behavior, a feeling she hasn't felt in a long time. As they walked through the glass doors, they met with a dark-skinned woman with curly hair wrapped in African cloth — her slim waist connected to wide, shapely hips, thighs and legs. Her supple brown lips smiled as she recognized Alex, bare arms closed around the Danvers as she also greets Eliza. The woman tells Eliza how much work her Alex and Kara do for her and the company, small business but flourishing well.

"So, Alex, how did you guys meet?" She nods at Eliza who looks to Alex in confusion.

"Well--" Eliza went to explain.

"We met at a Big Belly Burgers, a waiter there was giving her a hard time, and I set him straight. Of course, it was out of the goodness of my heart that I did this, but this sexy minx wouldn't let me done gently without paying me back. Some dates and months go by, and we haven't let each other go since." Alex kisses close to her mother's mouth while holding on to her hips.

"Pipe down, Danvers, save it for the photos, eh?" M'gann chuckles at them. The woman went to the front; she places a closed sign in the window.

"Why is she doing that?" Eliza whispers.

"Oh, this is a private session, babe." Alex gropes her ass through the sunflower dress that showed off her mother's thighs and supple cleavage. Eliza, taken back by her words, feels a sensation between her legs. It was wasn't natural to feel this way or have your daughter lie about who you were and for no reason why: Eliza didn't correct her child.

"Right this way ladies, I've been dying to use this new gadgetry my husband bought from the Wayne Enterprises." Alex led her mother through a dark corridor and down some downstairs. Following her mother down the stairs, and watching her lithe body flow, Alex was again getting an erection that might be obvious if her mother turned to face her. At the bottom, Eliza stopped short, and Alex purposely ran into her from behind forcing her hardness against Eliza's shapely ass. Alex got the impression her mom didn't notice. Alex once more wrapped her arms around her mother's waist in a sweet embrace. Alex was so caught up in feeling her dick against the soft, plush of meat that her mother was trying to turn in her arms, but her daughter wouldn't let her go.

"I love you, mother," Alex whispered in her ear and sucked on her mother's earlobe. "Delicious, I can't wait to taste the rest of you," she giggled, pumping her cock. Alex continues to push her mother to the back of the room. Her plan was working and without her mother stopping it: maybe she wants it more than Alex thought; either way, she was going to help her mother see the loving woman inside. Alex also thanks M'gann for this session.

The room was made up of velvet and creamy white drapes; surrounding satin sheets, atop well-decorative mats, white fluffy pillows along with dazzling lights of exotic colors. Eliza held her hands o her face; words couldn't describe what she was seeing. The sweet smell of Jasmine candles blends with the delicate aroma of incense. The porcelain floors, petals of red, cherry and pink scattered around the room; in and about the pieces. Eliza turned to Alex with tears in her eyes, "this... it's beautiful, Alex." She hugged her daughter, and the strangest thing happened, Eliza kissed Alex on the lips. Her hands felt the light muscles through her dark-brown jacket while Alex places her palms on the roundness of her mother's ass, her fingers kneaded the plump flesh.

Their kiss became passionate, burning with incredible flame filled with lust, desire. "I love you, Eliza; I always did," Alex said, kissing her mother again with tongue, she pushed passed her entrance. Her fingers are moving for the frontal of the sundress — Eliza moans when Alex's soft, tender fingers touched the wet stain against her pussy, caressing the thin lips moist on her clit.

"Okay, let's get started shall we?" M'gann said as she held up her Knightcon camera, developed by Wayne Enterprises. "keep doing what you're doing, I'm not even here; I'm invisible, not. Here. At all! Damen you two are golden. Alex, babe gonna need some dick pic's with her mouth on it." She winked.

"Remind me to punish you later," Eliza whispers.

"You're not mad?"

"A little but I can think of several ways to make it up to me, starting with..." Her gripped on Alex cock tighten making Alex yelp quietly in pain. 

Eliza kisses from Alex's lips to her neck, collarbone; all the while removing her clothes. Alex tilted her head toward her mother mom and by unspoken communication between them; she reached down to grab her the bottom of Alex shirt lift it from her torso. Her daughter's taut stomach and breast came into view, Alex had no bra, and her nipples were erect. Tilting her head just enough to see Eliza was sucking on her nipples. Alex caressed her mother's hair, looking down her mother licked and kissed; Eliza winked, then she slid Alex's pants down and off. She stared in awe at her long shaft which was longer than her husbands. Her mouth went dry. Eliza tentatively reached her hand to touch her sex. She widened her legs a little as she slid fingers slowly up and down, caressing the soft puffy lips of her pussy. Blue eyes closed and Eliza lets herself explore. Her moans filled the room, a thing she has missed in her life. Eliza's eyes opened; she pulled her fingers back; they both knew they had limited time before they had to meet Jeremiah at the airport.

As Eliza pulled her hand up, Alex grabbed it and stuck her fingers in her mouth, slowly sucking on it while pulling back. Eliza shook gasps at the warm feeling around her wet addition. Eliza's fingers were sucked clean of her pussy, and she felt the need to one-up her daughter; her heart pounded in the warm air, she was going to do this thing that should be forbidden.

"There it is; yes give it to me!" M'gann said, her finger moved faster than she could count, each flash directed on Eliza. Neither of the Danvers spoke as she got on her knees between Alex's legs. "Oh, fuck, come on." She urges Eliza on, taking Alex's cock in her hands, she leaned forward to lick the shaft, from base to tip. A moan escapes her mouth as her mother sucks a dollop of pre-cum from her slit. Alex was still hard from her earlier, so her dick practically throbbed in her mother's hands.

"Suck it baby girl." M'gann once more gave her a telling, but Eliza wasn't complaining; she misses Jeremiah telling her what to do; it was a welcoming she welcomed. Her mouth met Alex's dick entirely in her warm, soothing mouth. Alex gasped as she took her entirely. Kara may have given blowjobs before, but this was the first ever true sexual experience with an older woman, and she was more excited than she'd ever been in her life. Her mother was dominating the 'D' as Alex struggled to keep her eyes open as Eliza's mouth quickly pushed up and down on the shaft. Alex loves the warmth and wet suction as her mother's lips wrapped around her pole. Alex felt her tongue caress her balls as Eliza took more kept slowly moving up and down. Only a few minutes went by before her phone rang and she pulled back from Alex wet, drenched dick. 

"What the hell?" Said M'gann, she stared at Alex and waited as Eliza answered the phone, still stroking Alex's dick. M'gann took picture's even as a new idea came to mind, she motion for Eliza to place Alex dick on the tip of her mouth while still talking on the phone. Eliza knew what she wanted, so she made a face as she spoke and took Alex's cock while doing so, it was golden picture's, and M'gann couldn't be happier.

"Alex, grab her hair in your hand. Push your cock a bit more, right there, good. Eliza, hold that smile, nice." She whispers. "Alex take your dick at the base and place over your girl's face; just like that. Now, Eliza, look in Alex's eyes with your tongue out licking from the balls up. There you go, now suck on them, get nice and wet. Fuckin' A that's good." She snapped more picture's, tons before Eliza finished her call.

"Who was it, babe?" Alex asks.

"A friend, I'm supposed to have lunch with a friend." 

"Damn it," Alex muttered, and Eliza immediately felt sad, the look on her Alex's face.

"Don't worry, there be later, I promise." Alex shook her head. She hates when she's left like this. Alex looked down at her rock hard dick. Eliza stood up; she straightened herself. Later the two drove home with Eliza sucking Alex dick along the way; she wasn't keen on letting her newfound relationship end on a sour note.

Alex received a message from M'gann.

M: I didn't think she'd go for it; your mom got guts.

M: Gonna need more of that later.

M: Send me a video too. Love you, bitch.

Alex smile at the red light, her mother, still sucking on her balls and from her shaft. The warmth of her tongue twirls around the head before her mouth seals half her cock. "Hey, mom. M'gann asks for a video of you; I guess she can use the material."

Eliza popped off, her mouth wet with saliva and pre-cum, "what is she going to d with it?"

"She does excellent photoshop; remember that picture we passed on the way down? A black girl with that fat, thick, veiny and a middle-aged white woman sucking her dick, the one you liked so much?" Alex reminded her mother.

"Yes," Eliza like that one very much, the upwards curve and the strains of dick-juice and saliva connected from the shaft to the woman's lips. It made her thighs tremble, and her loins burn with want.

"That was Kara's."


	4. Momma's got to have it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza wants to be a bad girl. Alex wants to be a loving lover, and Kara is just going to be Kara.

Eliza returned after her little meetup, she parked in the driveway, she turned off the engine and thought of what happened with Alex. It was hard to believe that she did that: sucking Alex dick in front of a stranger, it was a new experience and exhilarating, it offered a fresh perspective to her sex life. The thought of Alex long, thick cock in her mouth, it's been years for her to do something like that.

Inside the house, she saw her family in front of the TV watching a show. Jeremiah set, drinking a beer, his stomach was plump, and it infuriated Eliza. She hated how he let himself go and fell victim to being lazy. He sat alongside Alex on the sofa and Kara laid out on the love couch crunching on chips. Alex looked in her direction with a sly smirked and greeted her first. That smug look on her daughter's face; Eliza loved how it made her feel inside; she knew she wanted to fuck Alex.

"Hey, mom," Kara said. 

Eliza looked at her sixteen-year-old step-daughter. So muscular she was, way more than her husband was when he was twenty-two. Kara was smiling too, and top of her cleavage showed a little at the cut sleeve shirt she was wearing. Eliza was instantly taken back by the picture in the gallery, the one Alex pointed out to her stating it was Kara with that older woman. Eliza started to feel sweaty as Kara hugged her; her hands touched the muscles on her back, and it felt nice to feel a body so define and strong.

"I'll see you guys later," Kara went to her room.

Eliza put her keys on the table nearest to the door, "do I get a kiss from my hubby?" Alex stared at their dad who was still watching the game. He said he didn't want to miss the scoring and went back to drinking and eating. Eliza felt disgusted and hurt, but she didn't let it show. Eliza walked away furiously from her husband and went up the stairs. Alex looked down in disappointment and went into the kitchen; she could tell her mother was upset. Eliza went into her room and sat for a while. She closed the door and walked down the hall. Eliza entered the bathroom room and changed out of her clothes and put on a silky red nightgown that Alex likes. She left the room and was about to go down the hall, but she could hear noises coming from Kara's. Eliza moved over to the door and listened to the sounds and moans faintly through the door. Eliza leaned in and pressed her ear against the door. 

Kara was masturbating, and the image of her daughter's cock formed in her head. Why did Alex tell her that? Eliza listened closely; she felt her pussy wet on her fingers as she played with herself right outside of Kara's door. She started picturing Kara in her mind, her entering the bathroom in a towel and taking it off to go in the shower. Eliza would be outside the door watching. The steam everywhere and Kara scrubbing herself all over her honey-brown, muscular body. Eliza then pictured Kara's hand moving down and lathering soap on her fat, thick black cock. Eliza quickly flashed back to reality when she felt a hand around her waist and another massaging her finger into her wet pussy lips. Eliza tilted her head, the soft kisses along her nape and shoulder. Alex pinched her mother's ass cheeks and slapped her right one. Her dick throbbed at the jiggle the force gave, and Alex did it again making Eliza yelped.

Alex's hand gripped her mother's cheeks, her pink hole on full display for Alex to lick and kiss. Her salvia seeped deep in the dark tunnel. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this... how long I've wanted to see you and touch you like this," Alex uttered in her mother's ears. Eliza looked back at her daughter and breathed a sigh of relief knowing Alex wanted this.

"Before Kara came into our lives; I've wanted you ever since then, I picture us making love." Eliza started bucking her hips up and down while her daughter continues to finger her pussy. Alex's wet fingers thrust faster as she has already added a third finger. Eliza still couldn't believe what was happening or what she was allowing for that matter; Alex is her daughter, their relationship shouldn't be more than that of its namesake, but here she is playing with her pussy. The warmth of her tongue caressing that of her clit, the rough pounding of three fingers stabbing at her center. Eliza moans louder than ever, and she had to cover her mouth from the sounds; she hopes Jeremiah didn't hear that shriek. Alex could feel the juices starting to drench her fingers and move down to her hand and onto the bed. She looked at her mother's vagina and could see how hairless it was and looked down her legs and saw the same thing and groaned. Alex took her fingers out and quickly shoved them fingers back in and started slamming her mother's pussy again. Eliza couldn't control her screams as she closed her eyes and thought about how close she was to cumming.

Eliza moved her other hand to the top of her breast, teasing her erect nipples, she squeezes them and twirls in a circular motion, pulling hard. Alex looked up and saw her mom rubbing her breasts and covering her mouth and stopped fingering. Eliza opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling while she could see Alex in the bottom of her eye taking her finger out of her pussy and move onto the bed. She felt her knees touch her feet. Eliza could feel how sweaty Alex was. 

Alex laid her face on her mother's breasts stared at them for a moment that Eliza felt Alex lips on her nipples, softly and affectionately kiss them gently. Eliza realized how much Alex is a gentle lover, passionate and kind, loving and rubbed down her back.  Alex then moved her hands over to Eliza's pussy lips and started rubbing the clit and massaging around it. Eliza closed her eyes and began to breathe heavy again. Alex kissed along her mother's neck, sucking on her pulse and licking the bite marks she left behind. She could feel her mother's heartbeat through her breast, Alex then inserted three fingers inside, massage the wet folds, pushing deeper to caress along the walls of Eliza's womanhood. 

The day couldn't get any better: Eliza looked up to the ceiling and sighed. Everything is perfect, but there was one thing missing, Eliza hadn't cum in over a year, the most was her juices from her body. She knew what she needed to get over the edge. Eliza moved her hands down her Alex's body which made her daughter tense and stopped running her fingers in and out of her mother's pussy; Alex watched as her mother slowly edge her hand down to her cock. Eliza could feel the pubic hair and then she reached Alex's edge. Alex saw her cock started to fly into the air. Her mother then moved her finger up the cock to the tip. The touch is soft a loving as Eliza began to bob her finger up and down the tip of her Alex's cock. She watched as her daughter whimpered and moved her hips up and down to feel more of her finger. Eliza then grabbed the front portion of her son's cock and squeezed it. Alex cried out, her mother stroking her dick to full mast, fully erect Eliza started to move her hand down the cock and pressed it even harder.

Eliza went between her Alex's legs her holding her cock, Alex sat up on her elbows as her mother stroked slowly. Eliza brought her lips to the base; she licked from the between the balls to the tip of the bulbous pink cockhead. Her kisses were gentle as her pink twirled around the head. 

"Just lay back and enjoy this, Alex." Eliza sped her suction, her head bobbing up and down as she goes hard at Alex dick. Her hands firmly around the shaft, Eliza went faster, more profound, burrowing Alex's dick further in her mouth. The long meat stick hit the back of her throat, and Alex gasped at the sight of her cock engulf whole in her mother's throat, her mother's watering eyes and stretch out cheeks, pools of saliva and pre-cum drooling from the corners to her thighs. Alex felt her balls tighten, she was drawing close to cumming, but she wasn't sure if her mother wanted to swallow her baby batter.

Alex thought it best to warn her mother, but she didn't retract her mouth, merely cupping her wet balls in hand; she tugged on them and massaged her sack, soaking them further in saliva.

"I'm coming, mom." Alex took hold of Eliza's head, thrusting her hips up with each shot of cum that came from the slit. Her mother's gagging and cough spurt cum from her mouth, drenching Alex balls and thighs, forming around her hips. Eliza held on swallowing as much as she could, Alex was coming like a fountain and Eliza welcomed her wholeheartedly. It was nearly thirty seconds that Alex went dormant and Eliza pulled her lips from her cock; her lips were dripping with cum running down her chin to her neck.

"I love you mom," Alex said.

"Show me," Alex smile; knowing her mother still had some of her cum left in her mouth, she took hold of her mother's cheeks; Alex stood straight up, grabbed her mother's head and kissed her. Her tongue pushed through Eliza's lips, and her mother opened to feel it was intertwining with her's in a pool of hot sperm. Globs of it passed from her mother's mouth to Alex as they kissed. Alex went hard, deep, shoving her tongue to make her mother gag a little but she kept a firm grip on her head, not letting Eliza pull away. Alex tilted her head back, allowing the cum to fall back to her mother's mouth, the semen slipping from the corners. When some escaped from Eliza, Alex was quick to retrieve it and licked it up to her mother's mouth. The cum was at the back of Eliza's throat. Alex tilted her head and took the bulk of the cum in her mouth; she went to swallow when her mother suggested another filthier way to use it.

"Put it on my face, Alex," Eliza said. Alex did as her mother said, the wet substance once more came running from Alex's mouth to fall onto Eliza's's face, giving her a facial the cum poured over to her neck and breast.

Alex then came thought of an idea that would make her mother look fantastic, "don't move mom." Alex ran to her closet butt ass naked, cock swinging between her legs. Eliza wondered what Alex had in mind when her daughter returned; she had a camcorder in her hand. "I want to get this on film,"

"Alex, I don't think--"

"It'll be okay mom; besides I'll have the only copy, and it'll be with me." For some reason that was enough for Eliza, she watched Alex set the tripod and put the camera on top of that contraption. Alex took hold of her mother's hand and led her in front of the camera, she put her in place and utter the words that would change Eliza from a loving, caring mother to a cumdump slave; of course, the two had no idea how much this was going to change them. In a stern voice, "get down on your knees and suck my cock,"

"Call me a bitch, Alex."

"What?" Alex said in shock; she wasn't above calling women or men names when pleasuring them but her mother is a different story altogether, "mom, I'm not going to call you that."

"Please, Alex. Doing this with you has stirred something inside of me; I feel alive, and I need this. So, please call me a bitch, use me like a whore, fuck my face to oblivion and let me know that this is where I belong: on my knees pleasing you." Hearing her mother say those words was too much for Alex to process; she loves her mother, she has no intention of subjecting her to this, save for as a loving couple but her mother--something snapped inside, and she wants to like a common whore.

"I'm sorry mom, I can't do that," Alex stood back from her; for some reason treating her mother the way she asked was a turnoff, or maybe it was something she wasn't ready to do.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Eliza stood close to her daughter. "Talk to me."

"I--this is a little much; I love you mom, but I didn't expect for this from you. Kara, I understand but-- I can't do that to you. I mean I was going to mold you into it eventually gradually, but you got the drop on me, and now I don't know what to do."

"Alex it's not that complicated. You fuck me like a pornstar."

"Yeah, I know, trust me, but it's still weird though."

"So, will I not be getting any?" Eliza teased Alex nipples.

"Sorry, mom. I don't know if I'm ready to put you in that position." The two talked for a while, and Eliza came to understand Alex, they clean and put on their clothes. The day continues as usually possible; Jeremiah was gone, so he didn't hear the sounds in the upper part of the house. When nightfall came, and Eliza slept in her room, her door open and the soft footsteps came to her bed. Her mattress dipped beside her, and for moment Eliza thought Alex found the urge she was looking for, her hands, tied to the headboard, and a blindfold tied around her head. Eliza felt her heart racing, the thrill of being without sight turned her on in ways unimaginable.

Eliza heard the camera beep and a smile forms on her lips; she could smell the musks on Alex cock as the tip rubs across her lips like lipstick. The fat tip tapped on her mouth beckoning for Eliza to open, and she did, she stuck her tongue out, her open mouth to greet Alex cock in her warm mouth's embrace. And Eliza's mouth was welcomed indeed. The thick cock's underside slid against her pink tongue and the roof of her mouth pleasure the top of the veiny dick. The thrust was soft, and unlike anything Eliza had felt before and for a reason's her cock was also a tad thicker. A steady hand fell to her blonde hair and pulled her face forward, shooting her mouth to stop mid of the shaft. Alex's dick was thick, Eliza's mouth stretched to accommodate the size, but it was proving difficult. The length wasn't there, but it still makes taking it hard.

The thrusting began moving faster, burrowing into her mouth, salvia starts to pour from the corners of her mouth and the walls of her pussy soaked through her panties. The pressure build-up makes her tingle over her body. Soon her mouth is used as a cock sleeve, the pounding of the massive dick fucking her mouth the way she wanted early; it was without a doubt that this was Alex carrying out her mother's wishes. Eliza felt at ease knowing Alex is using her like a whore. In her mind she's picturing Alex above her, gripping her hair hard like a woman possessed, forcing her cock--making her take it without mercy. Alex's fat balls rubbed against the top of her neck and breast. Soon, she felt a shift in the bed as the pillow next to her head dipped, and she felt her mouth at the base of the cock.

Faster, faster the penis went in and out of her mouth. Eliza's neck stretched and with a deep groan the cock erupted in her mouth and load after loads of hot sperm poured straight down her throat. It pooled over her lips and fell to the side of her face, combining around her hair. After what seemed like minutes, the cock came from her mouth, Eliza swallowed as much as possible. She heard the heavy breathing above her as the rest of the spurts of cum plastered her face.

Shortly after, Eliza felt her hands untied, "that was amazing, Alex," she pulled the blindfold from her face and was met with a gleaming smile of pearly white teeth, and blue eyes. "Kara!?" Eliza said in surprise.

"Hey, mom," she groans as she stroke the last of her sperm from her dick to seep on her lips, and for the obvious reasons known; Eliza licked her lips. "I figured you would take that little bit, man, you're such a whore mother. I look forward to breaking you in, using you like a whore, fucking your face to oblivion and letting you know that this is where you belong: on your knees serving me." Kara leaned forward and kissed her mother passionately.


	5. Kara And Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Alex is away, Kara plays with Eliza.

Eliza returned from dropping Alex at the airport to Metropolis. She drove in her car, thinking of what occurred two nights ago. Once again, she spent the day thinking about Kara and what transpired "that night": Kara's thick black cock in her, feeding her warm, hot cum. Since that eventful night, Eliza's thoughts have been running rampant. She couldn't think straight when Kara was around, and Kara's teasing has been non-stop, poking fun of her at every turn. For instance: When she was in the kitchen after her showering one evening, Kara came up behind her, pushed her forward over the counter. Kara then bunch her robe over her waist; she spanked her ass until they were red, Kara then took her cock, pressing her firm erection against her shapely bottom. Kara slammed her hips forward with her dick between the two of them. Eliza felt the need to push back, slide her daughter's cock in her moist pussy, but Kara instructed that she do nothing of the sort. That evening ended with Eliza taking 'cream' for her coffee.

The car parked outside as Eliza stepped out of the vehicle. She entered her home to find it empty, yet the television was on, and she faintly heard the shower going. Eliza placed her purse on the couch, making her way upstairs. The water running in the restroom: Eliza came close, the door was wide open as she slowly peeked her head around the corner. The steam vaguely covered Kara's honey brown complexion, soap washing over her, her hands move over her muscular arms and sculpted abs. Eliza continued to watch Kara's wet body, Eliza, unable to control herself; she lets her hand travel up and down her body, then her nipples, Eliza started to fondle with them, her mouth dropped, eyes still locked on Kara's body. By this time, Eliza knew that Kara's understood that her mother was watching her: Eliza saw Kara stroking her black cock to full mast. The water rinsed off the soap with every slow stroke of the hand. Kara's cockhead glistens under the light, a shimmering, shining rod of power. Eliza kept one hand on one nipple and let the other hand slowly travel down her body until it found her wet pussy. Eliza started to play with herself, flicking her little clit, began to moan.

Kara faced her mother, one hand against the shower wall to steady herself as she continued to jerk her cock. Kara groan aloud as she came, facing her cock to the glass window; her cum sprayed in droves, thick ropes of white cum plastering the glass. Kara held out her fingers, curling it to beckoned her mother to come towards her. Eliza did as told, she stood in front of Kara, "kneel." Eliza went to her knees as Kara's hand went to the back of her head. Eliza knew what Kara wanted from her, so she initiated the command before Kara could say anything. Her's tongue licked the globs of sperm from the shower door; it was thick, and warm sliding down her throat. Eliza felt her head pull back; Kara had taken hold of her, scooping the remainder of her cum from the door, the head of her cock covered cum pushed slowly in her mother's mouth.

Her daughter moved them, with her dick still in her mother's cum fill mouth; Eliza found the back of her head against the shower wall. The water ran over her clothes, soaking them tot he bone, but "I'm going to fuck your face," her eyes went wide, Kara threw her hips forward, slamming her cock deep. Her mother's big blue eyes were focused on Kara the entire time her mouth was getting stretched. It was one thing to be blindfolded and not know who was feeding their cock in your mouth, but for Eliza, seeing Kara pushing her dick, thrusting and pounding her face like no tomorrow; it was mindblowing. Knowing her daughter didn't have a care in the world while doing so, the door to the restroom wide open, the water from the shower deafen everything, so if anyone saw them, they wouldn't know until the last minute

"Fuck, mother, your mouth is amazing. I can't get enough of it." kara held a firm grip, a handful of blonde hair in her hands; her thick black cock filled Eliza's mouth up, her mother was struggling to breathe but the feeling was incredible, and Eliza couldn't resist the excitement, the sensation of choking on a fat cock that wasn't her husband. The way Kara's balls were slapping against her chin. Heavy drools of saliva and pre-cum seeping from her mouth as Kara started grunting, and her face tightened. Eliza knew what was coming next, and she couldn't wait; she needed it now more than ever.

"I'm gonna come over that slutty face!" Kara grunted. Kara gave a few more hard thrusts, "you like this dick, don't you? Tell me how much you want my cum, mother, how much you want your baby girl's dick juice." She took her cock out, strings of saliva connecting from the tip to her mom's mouth. Kara started pumping her cock over her mother's face. "Tell me how bad you want your daughter's cum, Eliza," Kara pushed the tip of her cock to her lips, rubbing the under-shaft of her dick on the soft pink tongue.

Eliza gasp loudly, with only a few seconds to catch her breath; she wasted them by telling Kara, "give me your cum, Kara. Let me have your cum, please." Just as Eliza said that Kara let out a final grunt, and she felt the warm cum covering her face; Eliza closed her eyes as it splattered over her entire face and hair. Thick glops of sperm plastered this mother of two. It felt like an eternity when Kara's cock came to a halt. And when she was finished, Kara fell forward, catching herself with both hands on the shower, her cock fallen prey to her mother's open cum covered mouth. Kara gave a faint gasp, and her body shudders from Eliza's swirling tongue, massaging her cock.

Kara gave her hips a push; the warm spunk around her dick made her cock throbbed, and for reasons Known, Eliza knew Kara was ready for round two. Kara led her mother to the master bedroom. A fantasy Kara's been wanting to play: fucking her mother atop where the bed where her father slept; it wasn't the best cuckold, but it'll do for now. Kara threw her mother on the mattress. Eliza had little time as Kara started to undress her, she practically ripped off her clothes like a madwoman. Her legs went up and spread; her pussy was on display, wet with her juices.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes," Eliza said.

"Do you want me to want you, Eliza?" Kara said again, she wanted a straight answer from her mother, and she was going to have it. "Tell me now."

"Yes." Kara's never been so forward in all her life. And it was turning Eliza on even more, "I want you to lick me."

"Where?" Kara was playing with her, teasing, taunting. She knew she had her mother, but the assurance was that much satisfying. With two fingers, Eliza spread her pussy lips to show her the glistening pink inside. She'd been wet all morning thinking about a moment such as this.

"Here." Eliza felt ashamed, but she didn't care; she wanted this more than anything, and when Alex returns, Eliza wasn't going to take no for an answer; she was going to fuck her brains out.

Kara smiled, a half-smile, like half of her was deliriously happy, and the other half was aching with desire. That's how she felt. Kara wanted to make her begged if her mother wanted. Kara sat one foot up on the bed; she fell to her knees like her mother's pussy was a force she couldn't resist. Kara knows how her mother wants to be: humiliated and used like a slutty woman. And to Kara, that was the most beautiful thing. Kara stared straight into her pussy as her mother held the lips open for her. Eliza's heart clamped as she awaited her reaction. She felt hot and cold in pulses, waves of heat and ice soaring through her body.

"Please." Eliza couldn't wait any longer. "Lick me." Eliza watched her full lips open, and her pink tongue emerges, soft as velvet. It felt like millennia had passed as Kara's mouth approached her pussy like she was moving in slow motion. Maybe she was. Kara's tongue was soft, loving, treating her mother's pussy like a delicate flower. She leaned in more, tasting the juices dripping onto her chin. Her mother was delicious, her over drenched womanhood plastered Kara's mouth and jaw, seeping to her neckline and breast. Eliza moan, wrapping her legs around Kara's head, bringing her closer. Kara's hands cupped Eliza's hips, the same hips that birth her sister Alex. 

Kara knew her mother was enjoying what they were doing, but she had no idea just how aroused her mother was. Kara's seventh lick into her pussy extracted a copious glob of cunt cream. Her eyes closed as she took the sweet elixir into her mouth, savored the experience for a moment, and then gulped it down. An intense shiver ran through her as Kara thought about what she had just swallowed. Then, with a little cry, Kara dove back between her mother's legs. Eliza spread her legs wider, her feet flat on the bed, her knees up, trying to get more of what Kara was giving her. She looked down at her daughter's face between her legs and their eyes met, Eliza's wide with wonder and need, Kara's smoky and intense with pure lust. Kara closed her eyes, and an urgent, muffled moan escaped her lips as her mind was absorbed in the sensuality of the moment. Kara's tongue twirled in her moist slot, licking every slick surface she could find, then plunging deep into the hot, wet hole. Kara could feel the soft tissues pulsing around her tongue, probed inside. Eliza responded with a stifled whine. Her eyes remained fixed on her adopted daughter, seemingly amazed at Kara's skill and passion. She cried out as Kara's tongue found her clitoris, her body arching in response, and finally, her head fell back as her eyes closed, and the feeling of relaxation washed over her body.

 "Oh god, Kara, oh god!!" was all her mother could say. Kara licked upward and slid her tongue over the swollen tip of Eliza's clitoris. "Oh, fuck!" She cried. Kara moved in and sucked on it, sending her mom through the roof, arching up and practically screaming. Kara grabbed hold of Eliza's retreating body as she tried to push away. Kara pulled her forward, then stood on her knees. Her cock leaked pre-cum from the slit, drooling down the back of her mother. Kara's strong arms held Eliza by the waist, the end of her head in the mattress.

Eliza was losing control; she had already cum multiple times, her plaintive moans filling the room, her hips moving on their own, pumping against Kara's mouth in an animal rhythm. Kara pushed the long legs farther apart, opening her mother up as she licked deeply into her now dripping cunt, making her groan and shimmy against her mouth. Kara felt the tightening around her head; her mother was coming again. The silent cries as her orgasm jolted through her. Eliza's vise of soft flesh held Kara firmly in her crotch and repeatedly squeezed as her body shimmied and twitched with pleasure. Kara pushed her tongue into the warm cave of the pussy and felt another gush of her mother's sweet cream pouring into her mouth. 

"My turn,"

Kara stood over her mother, her aching cock wet and glistening from the sunlight. Her dick profusely leaks over her mom's stomach. Eliza could see how badly Kara's cock needed to cum; the protruding veins covered the shaft otherworldly like; the tip of her penis throbbed. Her daughter's cock was so thick and masculine, nothing like Alex: long, semi-thick, at least nine inches. Kara's cock was a beast, about eight and a half; she was pretty hung as well.  _She might have Alex beat in a few years._

The member slid back and forward in Eliza's mouth, lubricated by her saliva, her mouth soon settled into a rhythm. Eliza breathed through her nose as Kara hit her rhythm, and their bodies fitted into each other more and more smoothly. And to Eliza's delight: her fingers went for her pussy. Eliza found each thrust by Kara met with increasing levels of enthusiasm. A musky, sweaty, smell of godly meat pervaded her nostrils that she can still remember the smell of Kara earlier in the shower. And for a moment, she pretended she was in that shower: sucking her daughter's dick, bent over and fuck like an animal; Kara's thick shaft traveling over her accommodating tongue and into the target of her throat.

 _It feels nice, sucking Kara's cock._ Eliza thought. Not that she would have it any other way; it was terrific, and Eliza'd hoped for more days like this. As Kara held her head dominantly and thrusting hips forward fiercely, forcing herself deeper into her mom's choking mouth. Eliza was astonished to feel Kara's large balls whacking off on her chin: which she saw coming; Kara has heavy low hanging balls. Kara ordered her mother to open her eyes and look up; Eliza did so only to be blinded by the repeated flashes of a handheld camera snapping what she was doing to, increasing her pleasure. _When did Kara get a camera?_ She wondered. But after that, Kara lost herself in her desire and concentrated on fucking her mother's face. Kara pulled her cock out, wet with saliva, drenched in pre-cum, "open your mouth," her thick, thick wet cock slapped Eliza's pre-cum covered tongue as she took more pictures. Kara's thrusting increase, drawing moans for the young Danvers; she was getting close to cumming. Eliza felt the flesh in her mouth throb, pulse against the walls of her mouth. Eliza wasn't sure where Kara was going to cum: her face, in her mouth, on her body; maybe her asshole. The last possibility excited her more than the first ones. She knelt, waiting for Kara to decide; anticipated the thick, goo that was to drown her face or run deep in her willing throat.

Eliza didn't have to wait long, with a loud groan, Kara whipped her dick from the tightly sealed lips; she gave a couple of jerks before mighty seed gush from her cock. Thick wads of sperm sprayed, plastering Eliza's face, shower her in Kara's baby batter. The cum splattered in her mouth, pooling over onto her chin and neck.

"Stay mother," Kara ordered, She holds the camera to her mother's face, flashing lights illuminating the hot, warming sperm. Eliza gave Kara what she wanted, even smiling. Kara took a few more with her spent cock in her mother's mouth and on her face. Eliza swallowed when Kara told her to; Kara wiped her dick on her hair, leaving strands of white on blonde, she put her cock back in her mother's mouth as Eliza willingly cleaned.

The house phone rang. Kara went to answer with her mother not far behind. She saw that it was Alex calling. "Yello," Kara said.

"Kara?" 

"The one and only. Hey, how's Metropolis?"

"It's great, Kara. Such tall buildings. Hey, um, I was wondering if I can talk to mom. Is she around?"

"She's busy right now, Alex," Kara said, looking down between her legs. Her mother was indeed busy, sucking Kara's cock while she was on the phone. Eliza licked the head, the tip of her tongue sliding over Kara's pisshole. She stroked a few times then leaned forward, lips parted. Eliza swallowed half of Kara's cock. The young Danvers groan on the phone, beckoning Alex to ask if Kara was okay.

"Yeah, just thinking about you," Kara brush the wet strands from her mom's forehead; she held her head in place as she kissed along her shaft, licking the tip gently.

"Really?" Alex asked, intrigued. Kara started talking dirty; Eliza sucked harder, hearing her daughter talk about Alex in such a vulgar way, Eliza can only assume that they both had sex with each other as well: Eliza was okay with that. Kara's hand went to the back of her head, she slumped back on the pillows, giving access to her balls. Eliza took the hint and immediately went below deck. Her mouth opened as far as she could muster, taking one of Kara's nut sack into her mouth. Her tongue massage the testicles, dripping saliva, and the low sounding moans were escaping her mother's lips. 

Kara lifted her hips, thrusting into her mother's mouth, "that feels good," she moans out. 

"What are you doing, Kara? And don't lie to me, you know how I hate that shit," Alex told Kara.

"Fine. I love you too much to lie anyway. Hold on." Kara swipes her fingers to the camera, taking a picture of her mother and sent it to Alex. "So, what do you think?" She put her arm behind her head, waiting for Alex's response to the picture.

"What the hell, Kara. I wanted to be the one to send you mom sucking dick. Damn it, man. Now I have to find something else to send." Alex complained while Kara laughed at her; Alex was always the serious one when it came to these things.

"Alex, it's all right. Find you, someone, down there and send me what you're doing, okay?"

"Yeah. Bye, I need to take care of myself. Have fun, fucking mom!"

"Will do. Bye." Kara hung up the phone, taking her mother's head in both of her hands; she looked down at Eliza with a sly smile. With that, she pulled her mother's face further forward, her tip sliding up along Eliza's face until it drooped over her head. The further Kara pulled her, the more intense her musk became, utterly filling Eliza's nose by the time her chin touched her root, Kara's balls pressed against her throat. "Oh, don't worry, you'll learn to love that scent, mother," she asserted as she started moving Eliza's head in small circles, rubbing her pheromones all over her face. Eliza slowly awoke from her catatonic state, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at her daughter's impossible cock and saw a mix of glee and malice on her face. "Stick your tongue out. Taste it," Kara ordered. Eliza obeyed told. She was sticking her tongue out to take in her Kara's blacks balls.

Eliza couldn't wait for Alex to return home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like.


End file.
